


how sharp are your teeth

by Bontaque



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Animalistic, Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of many Christmas fics written for 2012.</p>
<p>Stiles mistakenly visits Derek whilst he is in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Stiles was going to kill Scott. He'd showered and was all ready to spend the night in front of his television when he'd gotten a less than informative text message.

 

_Can you go to Derek's for me I have a date with Allison and I'm supposed to go tie him up. He's going through some alpha thing_

 

Stiles had sighed and sent him back a questioning reply, asking for more information but Scott had probably turned his phone off. Predictable. So Stiles had pulled his clothes on and driven over to the Hale house, ready to try to get through the ordeal without causing too much embarrassment. He got out of his car and walked towards the house, surprised when Derek didn't appear out of nowhere to glare at him. 

He checked his watch. He had about half an hour until sundown. It wasn't a full moon, they still had a week to go so he didn't know what on earth was going on.

“Derek? Are you home? Scott sent me to help out,” he called.

He heard movement from upstairs, so he walked carefully up the stairs, avoiding the ones that looked too damaged from the fire.

“I'm in here,” Derek said, but he didn't sound happy.

Stiles walked into one of the bedrooms, which was empty aside from Derek, who was sitting against the far wall, looking at the floor. There was a coil of rope next to him.

“What are you doing here?” he asked and Stiles shrugged.

“Scott texted me and said you needed someone to tie you up and that he couldn't make it.”

Derek looked up at him, eyes flashing red.

“You shouldn't be here,” Derek said. “I asked Scott for a reason.”

“Are you going to tell me what's going on?” Stiles asked, ignoring Derek. “It isn't the full moon, why do you need restraints?”

“That isn't any of your business,” Derek said, his voice almost a growl. “Hurry up, use the ropes.”

Stiles frowned but something told him that Derek was being serious. He stepped forwards, hesitant, picking up the rope and running it through his fingers. 

He made short work of the binding, pulling the ropes tighter when Derek told him to. He knew how to tie a knot and he might have put a little research into how to restrain a person.

Stiles watched Derek testing the ropes as best as he could. He could barely move and it didn't look comfortable.

“It's a good thing you didn't get Scott,” Stiles joked. “I don't think he knows how to tie a knot.”

Derek just growled in annoyance. His eyes flashed red; he hadn't shifted yet but he already looked more animal than human.

“Stiles!” he hissed between gritted teeth. “Get out of here.”

Stiles backed away, quickly, but Derek shook his head, his eyes squeezed shut like he was in pain.

“No!” he barked out. “Slowly. Don't make me want to _chase you._ ”

Stiles moved slowly, not wanting to take his eyes off of Derek, because his dad always taught him not to turn his back on an attacker. Apparently, though, he was too slow, because Derek let out a... howl. A definite howl. His eyes burned red in the dim light and Stiles saw his face shift, bones moving and forming something new. 

He was frozen on the spot, half in terror and half in curiosity. He still wasn't sure what was happening.

Derek's muscles flexed and Stiles was about to leave, he was, but the ropes didn't budge. He was safe and he just had to see.

“Stiles! Out!”

“Just tell me what's going on...” Stiles said. “The ropes will hold, they have to or you wouldn't have wanted someone to tie you up in the first place.”

“They'll hold if I'm alone...” Derek growled.

His voice was rough and deep. Stiles didn't know what to do. He thought back to all of his research; the nights spent with his eyes glued to the internet, the paper cuts from the ancient library books. He couldn't think of anything that was supposed to make wolves lose control like that.

“Are you sick?” he asked, but Derek didn't answer.

He looked up at Stiles with a glare that was positively feral. Then something happened that Stiles hadn't even considered. 

Derek growled loudly as he seemed to grow, his face morphing before Stiles' eyes. Claws lengthened, hands became paws and the ropes audibly groaned.

Stiles wanted to bolt away from Derek's Alpha form but it was staring at him, threatening to break free of its bonds if Stiles moved an inch. His mind raced. Was he going to die? Could Derek control himself at all when he was like that? What had he read about Alpha form triggers?

He knew there was something about intense rage, he'd read that but he didn't think that was the case this time. If he was going to die, he was going to make sure he knew why.

“Derek? Are you still in there?” he asked quietly.

The wolf growled, not threateningly, or at least not as threatening as it had been when he shifted. Stiles tiptoed backwards towards the door, keeping his eyes on Derek's hulking form without having to make direct eye contact. 

It wasn't exactly a wolf. It was larger, more monstrous. There was no other word for it. Derek's red eyes followed him and there was a low rumble of a growl as it started to struggle against the ropes holding it. Stiles froze and the growling stopped but Derek didn't stop moving.

Stiles made a choice. Derek was going to break free whether he ran or not. He might as well get a few seconds head start. 

Stiles ignored his instinct and turned, dashing across the room. He never made it to the door. He was close, so damn close, when a heavy weight slammed him into the wall from the side. He took the opportunity to turn around and almost regretted it.

The wolf was taller than he was when it rose up on its back legs. It was pinning him against the crumbling wall with its front paws. Stiles could see shredded fabric in the distance, inside a coil of rope. Derek's clothes had obviously fallen off as soon as he'd been free.

Stiles shuddered at the feeling of the hot breath that ghosted across his face. He could see the wolf's teeth glinting and he had no doubt that they were the last thing that he was going to see.

But instead of crunching his jaw down on Stiles' neck, the wolf pushed its nose under his chin, sniffing hard. Stiles' eyes went wide when the wolf continued to scent him, nudging him all over with his nose and muzzle. There was a deep growling noise that Stiles was sure sounded less threatening still. It was like being greeted by a large, man eating dog.

He didn't let himself relax too soon, the threat was still too real. When the wolf raised one clawed paw, Stiles swallowed. Maybe it just liked to smell its prey before destroying it. That seemed like something that the Alpha would do. Yet he couldn't remember reading anything about scent and werewolf attacks. Maybe nobody had survived to tell the tale.

He had read a lot about how scent affected wolf behaviour. It was about possession and pack, territory, mating and danger. Something stuck out in Stiles' mind. He'd been looking over one of the pages of the bestiary that Lydia had emailed him. She'd been translating it slowly in her spare time. As Derek brought his claws down with amazing precision, slicing Stiles' shirt to tatters but leaving his skin unmarked, he remembered.

There had been a page that Stiles had skimmed over because it had felt like an invasion of privacy, but he had seen passages about impulse control and scent marking. The page had been on mating cycles and wolves going into heat. It was something that happened to unmated betas and, once a year, Alphas. With the Alphas it was more aggressive, more of a problem and that was when everything made sense.

Scott was with Allison. To Derek, he was mated, he was taken and he would have been less of a temptation when he was in heat.

Unlike Stiles. Stiles was... under appreciated to say the least. He'd had little to no experience besides his left hand and he was pretty sure Derek was rutting against him.

Stiles tried not to think about those implications and just hoped that, maybe, he wasn't going to die.

Derek's nose dropped down to his chest. It was cold and Stiles shuddered, knees almost buckling when he felt a large, flat tongue laving at his left nipple.

“Jesus!” he shouted and Derek... the wolf pulled away, looking at him inquisitively.

As if Stiles was the one that had asked for it. As if Stiles had come to his house, asking to lose his virginity to a wolf. A shiver ran down his spine as Derek’s claws ran down his body, not breaking the skin. The wolf was on all fours, its head inches away from Stiles' crotch. He looked down and looked it straight in the eyes. They were still glowing Alpha red but the closer he looked, the more he realised that they were definitely Derek's.

“Can you... are you still in there?” Stiles asked.

Derek growled impatiently, yanking at Stiles' belt, biting clean through it when it wouldn't unbuckle.

“Bark once for yes and twice for no,” Stiles said, knowing he was pushing his luck.

The wolf looked up at him like it wanted nothing more than to shut him up. But then it let out a noise that was, unmistakably, a bark.

It tugged at Stiles' jeans and at first he thought it was going to attempt to remove those with its teeth, too. When he tumbled to the floor with the force of the next tug, he realised what it was going for.

“Whoa, come on, you gotta buy me dinner first,” Stiles said, his voice crackling with nerves.

The wolf just pinned him down and growled. Stiles didn't know before that a growl could sound cocky. It was a stark contrast to the next sound that came of its mouth. The wolf dropped down his body, nosing at Stiles' crotch, making a needy, broken sound. Stiles gasped as claws threatened to sink into his shoulders.

Derek rutted against him and, from that angle, Stiles could feel the wolf's hard length rubbing against his thigh, the heat permeating the denim of his jeans. Stiles swallowed, it suddenly felt hard to breathe and not just because the wolf's paws were pressing him into the floor.

“Derek?” Stiles asked, because he had to remind himself who this was.

Derek was in there and the wolf looked up when he called him by name. Stiles felt his face flush in shame when he started to get hard. Derek was going to fuck him and he'd definitely thought about that before. His fantasies just hadn't included the fur and snapping jaws.

He might have started thinking about something similar after a discussion with Lydia about werewolf biology. He wouldn't it admit it to her, or anyone, but he was curious about their similarities to actual wolves. He wanted to know if they actually knotted their mates and maybe he had let it become one of his more regular fantasies. 

Stiles wanted to justify it to himself, but he couldn't. There was no excuse for the way his cock twitched when Derek nosed at his crotch again. He knew he could probably smell it and even if he couldn't, he'd feel it.

A second later, the wolf growled, claws scrabbling at Stiles' jeans. Stiles hurried to unbutton them and shuffle them over his hips. He didn't need all of his clothes to end up as rags on the floor. The sight of the wolf's teeth so close to his erection sent a shudder of fear through the teen's body but he didn't need to worry. The closest Derek's teeth came to his cock was when he ripped Stiles' underwear off with his teeth, leaving Stiles naked aside from his socks and shoes.

He slid his hand down, to wrap his fingers around his cock but the wolf snapped his teeth, making Stiles jump and throw his hands up in the air. When his heart had slowed down again, Stiles lowered his hand, placing it tentatively on the wolf's back. He needed to feel less like he was just lying there.

When the wolf didn't object to the touch, he let his fingers move, pushing through its fur. Derek growled lowly, almost a purr so Stiles circled his fingers, stroking him slowly.

The wolf moved lower, pressing his nose against Stiles' thighs and moving his legs open. Stiles gasped as he felt the warmth of his breath against his skin and the heat of his tongue as Derek licked the tops of his thighs, moving upwards slowly.

Stiles tried not to tense as the wolf's tongue pressed against his opening; he was nervous but it felt amazing. Derek's tongue lapped at him, making him shudder and buck his hips. He needed friction, his cock was throbbing but Derek had made it clear that he wasn't allowed to touch himself. 

Stiles moaned as Derek's tongue pushed into him, stretching him open. He clenched his fists, holding still, adrenaline flooding through him from fear and arousal. Every time his hips twitched, the wolf growled.

“Oh fuck, please, do something,” Stiles breathed.

He didn't expect Derek to react, so he was surprised when the wolf rose up onto all four paws, ducking down to run his tongue slowly over Stiles' cock. It was agonisingly frustrating but Stiles held still, seeing the wolf's sharp teeth so close to his flesh.

“Please...” Stiles begged as the wolf returned between his legs.

Its tongue lapped at him again and Stiles thrust into the air, needing more. He wanted Derek to fuck him and he really, really hoped that the wolf's saliva was going to be enough.

Eventually Derek pulled away again and moved up Stiles' body. He looked down, seeing black fur and strong limbs and he struggled to remember that it was Derek. The wolf's eyes were his though. They glowed red in the darkness and Stiles knew it was him. He looked through the wolf's legs and swallowed when he saw Derek's cock, hard and huge, leaking a steady stream of pre come.

Derek lowered his body, dropping down until Stiles could feel his soft fur against his abdomen and his cock pressing against him.

Panic flooded through him at the thought of it, there was no way that would fit inside of him, no matter how many nights he'd spent fingering himself open and imagining it was Derek. They had no lube, that was the problem, but Derek's cock pushed against him insistently. It slipped against his skin, inching into Stiles, the saliva slicking the way. 

“Derek... I don't think we can do this,” he said quietly. “No lube. It wont -”

The wolf snapped its teeth and growled, pushing in further, but it wasn't as painful as Stiles had expected. He shuddered when he felt Derek's cock throb, everything suddenly hotter and wetter as it slipped in further. A few more pulses of pre come and Derek was half in him, growling lowly. 

Stiles rested his hands on Derek's back, running his fingers through his fur and trying to relax around his cock. He was thrusting in slowly, obviously slower than he wanted to and Stiles was grateful. When the wolf bottomed out, Stiles took a deep breath, urging himself to adjust. Derek's eyes locked onto his, burning into him and he didn't move, not an inch.

Stiles bit his lip when he felt Derek's cock pulsing inside of him and it was too much. He felt like he was burning up from the inside.

“Please,” he whimpered. “Fuck... please, move, anything.”

It was then that he realised that that was what the wolf had been waiting for. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Derek started to rut against him, thrusting slow enough that it didn't hurt but fast enough that it made Stiles' head spin.

Stiles' fingers scrabbled against the beast above him as he panted, rocking into each thrust. Derek rested his head on Stiles' shoulder, hot breath against his skin as he fucked into him, pace quickening. Stiles moaned loudly as Derek's cock moved against his prostate, making pre come leak onto his stomach. He needed friction, he needed to touch himself but even if he was allowed, he couldn't reach. The wolf was all over him, pinning him to the ground. Intense need surged through him with every thrust and his hips twitched uncontrollably.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck...” he breathed.

Stiles screwed his eyes shut, feeling his thighs tense around Derek's body. There was a stretch that should have been much more unpleasant that it was. Stiles squirmed, wanting to thrash and get more stimulation.

Derek thrust into him, not even trying to be gentle. Stiles gasped as the wolf's weight pressed against him, its nose pushed right up under his chin. He could feel the pulsing stretch of its cock and it was getting more intense. He frowned, sure it wasn't just in his head and then he couldn't ignore it any more.

“Oh my god...” Stiles breathed, because Derek was knotting him.

It almost hurt and Stiles panicked, until Derek started moving again, thrusting hard, pressing his knot inside of him.

Stiles gasped in shock and then he couldn't move. It was hotter than it should have been. His cheeks flushed as the wolf began to whine, rutting against his body. They were stuck together and Stiles could feel his cock pulsing inside of him. Derek kept thrusting as he came, cock staying hard.

A paw came up to Stiles' arm, pulling it down and even Stiles, with his mind so clouded with lust, couldn't miss that gesture. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, groaning at finally being able to get some friction. Stiles felt Derek's tongue swipe out and lick at his neck as he jerked himself hard and fast. He was still coming, cock throbbing in Stiles' ass and it was a bizarre feeling. Stiles ran his empty hand along Derek's back, fingers getting caught in his fur as he bucked up into his fist. 

He gasped, thighs trembling with exhaustion when his orgasm finally hit. Derek nuzzled against him, surprisingly affectionate. Stiles still couldn't move. He tried, pushing himself along the floor with his feet but the wolf growled, a warning, digging its claws into the floor to stop him.

The adrenaline wore off within moments. The wolf was breathing calmly and Stiles was sated. Once the buzz faded, he thought he felt Derek's knot start to deflate before he passed out.

 

*

 

Stiles woke up the next morning aching all over. He thought he was alone, until he saw Derek curled up in one corner, human again and fast asleep. Stiles stood up slowly, hearing his bones pop and he thought he saw Derek twitch. He didn't want him to wake up. He wanted to get out of there so he could think about what had happened.

He needed time and he didn't think speaking to Derek would be much fun. His head was pounding and his back was raw from being pushed against the hard floor. He thought he would probably prefer to wait until he'd showered to deal with what had happened. If he had to deal with it at all.

Knowing Derek, they'd dance around each other for a month or two before either of them said a word. 

Stiles tiptoed out of the room, knowing full well that Derek wasn't really asleep. He was grateful that he didn't stir, letting him get to his Jeep and drive away.

 


	2. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to do a little chapter to show what happened after the event, because a few people asked.
> 
> I hope this is satisfactory and thank you all so much for reading.

 The next day at school, Stiles skipped practice. He could feel the bruises under his clothes, the bandages he'd hurriedly applied catching against the fabric of his shirt. He'd been a little overwhelmed by the fact that the world was still going on, that nothing had changed. Not only had he had sex with Derek Hale, he was pretty certain they had broken some laws. Something should have changed. He should have had more repercussions for enjoying it as much as he did other than the way Scott was looking at him.

He drove home the long way so that his Dad wouldn't ask why he was home early. It turned out to be a waste of time anyway because there was a note pinned to the hallway mirror telling him that he'd been called into the station and that there was food in the fridge.

Stiles didn't feel particularly hungry. He walked upstairs, wincing at the pain in his hip and dropped his bag inside his room. He frowned when he turned on the light, his curtains were open and there was a bag sitting on his bed. He walked over to it. If his dad had bought him something, the note would have mentioned it. He picked up the bag a little suspiciously and looked inside. There was no note, but Stiles didn't need one.

He spun around, checking that he was actually alone. Inside the bad was a faded red t shirt, almost identical to the one that had been torn to shreds the night before. Derek must have dropped it off and left immediately. It wasn’t like him; Derek didn't usually see a problem with sitting on Stiles' bed to wait for him.

Stiles didn't blame him for wanting to avoid confrontation but they had a pack meeting on Saturday. They couldn't avoid each other forever.

When Stiles slipped into bed that night, he tried not to think about the way Derek had been all over him. He managed nearly a whole minute, with his fists twisting in his sheets, before he was wrapping his fingers around his cock and letting his mind run over everything in detail.

When Saturday came, Stiles couldn't help pulling on the shirt that Derek had left for him. He told himself that it was because it would help to break the ice but he knew that was a lie.

Stiles picked up Scott on the way to Derek's house. His friend had stopped looking at him so strangely after a day, it must have been the second shower. Stiles made a note of that, hoping that it might come in handy in the future.

He thought that he was possibly being a little optimistic when Derek would barely look at him. Stiles saw his mouth twitch when his eyes ran over his shirt but after that, Derek kept his gaze elsewhere. Stiles felt the knot in his stomach tighten as he listened to the pack talk. The arrival of the Alpha pack had made everyone tense and had finally convinced Scott that he needed to join Derek and everyone else in a display of strength. Stiles wasn't thinking about any of that, though. His mind was on Derek and why he was acting so strangely. He wasn't usually one to regret what he had done, or he at least wasn't one to show it.

Stiles knew that Derek wasn't mad at him or he wouldn't have replaced his his shirt but there was something wrong. Derek hadn't exactly been in control over what had happened, though. He could be feeling guilty or... Stiles felt his stomach drop when he thought about it.

Stiles hadn't given it much thought outside of replaying everything for his own enjoyment. What if Derek hadn't wanted it? What if Derek hadn't wanted him? Stiles hadn't even considered that as an option, because usually the act of sex got rid of that issue but from what Stiles knew about mating and heat, there wasn't much more than instinct involved.

He wanted to leave and curl up on his bed but he couldn't. He couldn't ignore Derek forever, so when the pack was finished discussing the best ways to get the Alphas to leave them alone, Stiles forced himself to stay put.

“Ready?” Scott asked.

“Uh, no I'm going to stay for a bit,” Stiles said. “I need to talk to Derek about something.”

Scott looked confused for second but then he turned and asked Isaac if he could have a ride. Isaac agreed and they both waved goodbye to Stiles as Derek paced the room.

He didn't look at Stiles, even when they were both alone. Stiles waited until he heard the cars outside roar to life and then drive away before he said anything. Stupid werewolves and their super hearing.

“Derek...” he said, standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets. “I... thanks for the shirt.”

It was all he could think to say but he mentally kicked himself.

Derek looked at him, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. He looked at Stiles like he didn't understand why he was even still there.

“We can't ignore each other forever,” Stiles said quietly.

He didn't want to hear the words coming out of his mouth, but he knew that even if he whispered, Derek would hear. There was a pained look on Derek's face and it was hard for Stiles to remember that he wasn't in trouble. Either Derek was trying to make up for what he had done, for some reason, or just seeing Stiles sickened him. Or maybe something even worse. It didn't look good.

“I'm sorry,” Derek said.

Stiles didn't know what he was apologising for. Maybe it was for what had happened, or for the fact that things were awkward. Or maybe he just didn't know what to say.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked. “I get it, you know, I get that you probably didn't want to do what you did and you had to and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't leave when you told me to, I should have left -”

Derek's look of incredulity cut him off.

“You're sorry?!” he asked. “Stiles, what the fuck do you have to be sorry for?”

“I just told you, I should have left,” he said. “You told me to leave.”

Derek looked like he was going to laugh for a second. The kind of laugh that you know shouldn't happen, like when somebody tells a really inappropriate joke.

“You didn't do anything wrong, Stiles. God, please don't make this worse.”

Stiles' shoulders slumped. He'd never been too worried about the state of his relationship with Derek, but now that it looked doomed forever, he was kind of sad. For at least a day, he had been riding high on the feelings that Derek might be interested in him, that they might get to have sex again but now he realised that that was stupid.

“Sorry,” Stiles muttered but Derek shook his head furiously.

“Stop apologising!” he shouted. “I should be apologising. I lost control, I woke up the next morning surrounded by tattered clothing and the sound of your Jeep driving away. I hurt you.”

“Wait, what?” Stiles asked. “You didn't hurt me... well I mean you weren't gentle, I'll give you that and I had some bruises but you... I didn't hate it.”

Well done, Stiles. I didn't hate it. What a compliment.

“Sorry I... what exactly is the problem here?” Stiles couldn't help himself asking. “Is it because you didn't want to do it? I mean I understand, I'm not assuming you want me just because of what happened.”

Derek looked away, his eyes falling to the floor and Stiles was sure he could say a faint blush on the older man's cheeks.

“That's not it,” he said. “I just... I could have killed you, Stiles. That shouldn't have happened.”

“Hey, I wasn't planning on losing my virginity to an actual wolf, you know, but it happened,” Stiles joked but he immediately wished he'd kept it in.

Derek's eyes went wide, his eyebrows shooting up in horror.

“I... we... I actually mounted you?” he asked. “You hadn't done that before? Oh my fucking god, I am so sorry.”

“Of course you did, what did you think we'd done?” Stiles asked.

“I don't know,” Derek said. “I mean, you're a guy, it was rushed, I thought maybe I'd just pinned you down and like...”

“Humped my leg?” Stiles offered and Derek just shrugged.

There was a pause, where neither of them knew what to say. Derek's shoulders were tense and he wouldn't meet Stiles' eyes.

“Look...” Stiles said. “It wasn't bad. Sure, I tried to get away but it didn't hurt, I'm fine, and considering the location and lack of... thought that went into it, it was pretty miraculously good. I just don't want you thinking you... I don't know, wolf raped me or something.”

Derek flinched at his words, one in particular and Stiles' mouth went dry. He thought about Kate and all of the other things that had been thrust upon Derek. He thought he might understand, finally, until Derek spoke again.

“I didn't want it to happen like this,” Derek said. “I was going to wait, until you seemed ready, until you wanted it.”

Stiles played it over in his mind for a whole minute, trying to make sense of what Derek had said.

“What?!” he asked.

“I asked Scott to come and tie me up because of you,” Derek said. “I should have been able to control myself, even with the Alpha but... your scent is all over my house, the forest, I would have wanted to track you down.”

“Do I smell that good?” Stiles joked, the last word coming out wrong and giving him away.

He didn't understand.

“Stiles,” Derek said, his voice strained. “You said you understood mating. If a wolf is near its mate, if he has found them, he wont just have anyone when he needs to mate. It has to be them.”

“Are you saying...” Stiles started but he stopped himself because he knew.

Derek looked away from him and maybe he was expecting rejection, but Stiles was buzzing with adrenaline.

“I liked it,” he said eventually. “It wasn't how I'd imagined it happening, but I had imagined it. A lot.”

Derek looked up, surprised for a second, before he managed to force a smirk onto his face.

“You did?”

Stiles nodded and Derek's eyes flashed, because he could tell it wasn't a lie. The deep red reminded Stiles of that night and his heart began to race. Derek was in control, less beast, more human and his hands came up to Stiles' chest, pushing him gently into the wall behind him.

The kiss and Derek's gentle hands, it was all so different. There were no snapping jaws or claws that threatened to rip out his throat, just Derek's lips on his.

Stiles moaned against him, hands coming up to grip Derek's shirt, gasping when they pulled apart. Derek ran his fingers down his side and Stiles was glad that he had removed his bandages that morning. That would have been enough to make Derek back off again.

“So, are we going to use a bed this time or are we just going to take it slow?” Stiles asked.

“What would you prefer?”

It was a hard question to answer, because as much as Stiles didn't want everything to fuck up between them, he really wanted Derek to pull his clothes off again. The marks on his back still stung a little though.

“Maybe it would be cool to do something first... we don't need to rush anything, right?” Stiles asked, grinning.

Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles wasn't sure where they were heading. Derek hadn't indicated that he wanted anything from him that resembled a romantic relationship. He didn't know how mating worked for werewolves, not really. But Derek smiled.

“Have you eaten anything?” he asked and Stiles shook his head.

“Not really, I had a bit of toast this morning, but I could eat.”

Derek backed away and picked his keys off of one of the chairs.

“Come on, then,” he said. “What do you feel like?”

Stiles shrugged and followed him out of the house. He'd have whatever Derek wanted. He had more to think about than food, although he hoped wherever Derek drove them served curly fries.


End file.
